When a consumer makes an online purchase or a purchase using a mobile user computing device, the consumer is often forced to enter credit card information into the user computing device for payment. Due to the small screen size and keyboard interface on a mobile device, such entry is generally cumbersome and prone to errors. Users may utilize many different cards for purchases, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and other cards. Information entry difficulties are multiplied for a merchant attempting to process mobile payments on mobile devices for multiple transactions.
Current applications for obtaining payment information from a payment card require a precise positioning of the card in the scan. Typically, a box is presented on the user interface of the user computing device. The user is required to precisely line the card up with the box to allow the user computing device to recognize the card.
Users additionally may desire to enter information into a user computing device from loyalty cards, identification cards, access cards, and other suitable cards.